halofandomcom-20200222-history
YSS-1000 Prototype Anti-Ship Spaceplane
''Sabre redirects here. For the SPARTAN-III team, see Team Saber.'' The YSS-1000, simply referred to as the Sabre, is a space superiority starfighter used by the UNSC Defense Force during the Human-Covenant War.[[Halo: Reach E3 Campaign Demo|'Halo: Reach' E3 Campaign Demo]][http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=2010E3 Bungie.net: Halo: Reach E3 2010 Trailer] Its first known use was in Operation: UPPERCUT during the Fall of Reach. Specifications Design details The YSS-1000 is a space-based fighter, which can be launched vertically from a ground-based launch platforms using a system of detachable multi-stage rockets to propel itself out of a planet's gravitational pull and atmosphere.The Sabres speed is similar to the Seraphs, it also has an afterburner ability which increases speed. The Sabre is capable of performing complex aileron rolls, Split S maneuvers, and Immelmann turns. Armaments The fighter's armament includes twin autocannons as well as linked missile pods with locking abilities. The Sabre also possesses energy shielding technology. Its targeting computer can identify enemy contacts from a long distance, as well as show the distance to a target. Operational history The Sabre was the result of the Sabre Program, a top-secret UNSC project in which SPARTAN-B312 was a pilot at some point. By 2552, the YSS-1000 served as the UNSCDF's primary planetary defense fighter.Bungie.net, Halo: Reach game stats Reach had multiple Sabre fighters stored in launch facilities on the planet's surface. In addition, the orbital platform Anchor 9 had several Sabres stored in its launch bays. During the Covenant invasion of Reach, SPARTAN-B312 and Jorge-052 of Noble Team used one of these vehicles during Operation: UPPERCUT, in which multiple Sabres were used by Noble Team and a UNSC strike team to board the Covenant corvette Ardent Prayer in order to use it to deliver a makeshift slipspace bomb to the Covenant supercarrier, Long Night of Solace. Before assaulting the Corvette, the Sabres were used to defend Anchor 9 against Covenant [[Type-27 XMF|Type-27 "Banshee"]] fliers, [[Type-31 XMF|Type-31 "Seraph"]] starfighters and Phantom Gunboats.Halo: Reach, campaign level Long Night of Solace Noble Six and the other pilots were eventually able to land on the corvette after disabling its engines and destroying its fighter escorts in order to use it and the slipspace drive to destroy the supercarrier. The mission succeeded, but the Sabres were destroyed, as the strike team was unable to return to them due to damage to the corvette and was thus forced to abandon them. Gameplay The Sabre is only playable in the space combat segment of the Long Night of Solace campaign level. Like other vehicles in the Halo games, the Sabre is piloted from third-person view. The Heads Up Display, located near the center of the screen, shows the weapon currently in use, thruster heat, as well as the hull and shield integrity of the Sabre. Enemy ships are identified by type and highlighted with a distance marker once the targeting reticle is moved on them. The HUD is slightly different depending on the weapon used at the time. Pitch and direction change is controlled by the right thumbstick, while the left stick controls speed.[http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2010-halo-reach/700423 GameTrailers: E3 2010: Campaign Walkthrough HD] However, if the player holds down the Right Bumper button, a few changes are made. The auto-level functionality is disabled and now left and right on the left thumbstick gives full control over roll.[http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=1019331 HBO Forums: Sabre 'expert controls] This was a function that was initially always enabled and cut during testing, only to be re-instated at the very last minute by holding the RB button down, and so is not mentioned in the manual, official guide or even within the game itself.[http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=1019338 HBO Forums: JonnyOThan of Bungie] The Sabre also has a boost function, which uses its wing-mounted thruster engines. This fills up the thruster heat bar,which needs to cool down after continuous usage. A variety of maneuvers such as Aileron rolls (often mislabeled as 'Barrel Rolls') and Immelmann turns can be performed by using the left bumper.[http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/30048/bigger 1up: E3 2010: Halo Reach Stage Video Demo] The weapon in use can be switched between the machine guns and missiles with the Y button. The Autocannons have an additional reticle leading the target, and the missiles can lock-on to enemy ships.[http://e3.gamespot.com/video/6266242/?hd=1 GameSpot: Halo: Reach E3 2010 Stage Demo: Halo: Reach] Trivia *Like the UNSC's ''Longsword''-class Interceptor and ''Shortsword''-class Bomber, the Sabre is named after a type of sword. *Although Bungie experimented on implementing the Sabre into multiplayer, it only appears in the campaign due to balance issues. *The Sabre launch sequence in Halo: Reach appears to have been inspired by NASA's Space Shuttle program, in both components and angles used for the cinematic. Several angles of the Sabre's launch sequence use similar camera angles seen during Space Shuttle launch, and the on-board cameras are used to examine foam loss on the external tank. The design of the Sabre's own external tank is somewhat based on that on the Shuttle, especially its orange color. *Crucial aspects of astrodynamics are overlooked in the gameplay of the level the Sabre appears in, Long Night of Solace. For example, when thrust is cut, the Sabre no longer maintains a constant velocity. In reality, a spacecraft's momentum would propel it forward indefinitely as friction is not present. *The Sabre has a seven-stage initiation sequence.Halo: Reach Official Strategy Guide, page 437 Gallery File:Saber Cockpit.png|The Sabre's cockpit. File:Halo- Reach - Saber Engines.jpg|A rear view of the Sabre. File:Halo- Reach - Saber Launch.jpg|Inside a launch facility File:sabre launch.png|Sabre lifting off. File:Halo- Reach - Saber Launching.jpg|Sabre fighters being launched. File:Halo- Reach - Noble Six Sabre.jpg|A front view of the Sabre's cockpit, with SPARTAN-B312 piloting, and Jorge-052 co-piloting. File:Sabre Rocket Disengage.png|A Sabre after separating its first stage components and fuel tanks. File:Reach E310 Campaign09.jpg|The in-game HUD of the Sabre. File:Reach E310 Campaign10.jpg|Sabres in a battle above Reach next to Anchor 9. File:Reach-UNSC Savannah.png|Sabre fighters escorting the . File:Halo- Reach - Saber Shields.jpg|A Sabre's energy shields taking fire in combat. File:HaloReach - Space Battle.jpg|A Sabre and the assaulting a Covenant corvette. List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources See also *[[C709 Longsword-class Interceptor|C709 Longsword-class Interceptor]] *''Seraph''-class Starfighter it:Caccia Spaziale Sabre Category:Halo: Reach Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles